Whiskers And Scars
by Suel-Writer
Summary: "I felt my heart sink as I watched him go. The horizon light swallowing his figure." Semi Norada Becomes plated into Naruto's life when they become friends on the swing set. Follow along as the two take their journey into the real world, where everything threatens to break the two apart.
1. Unlikely Friend

Fallen and hurt, my body fallen, and my heart gone well stolen really. He had taken it out and shredded it, made sure it was never to be had by anyone, even though he himself didn't want it. Naruto Uzumaki was a boy I once knew, and to be honest I never wanted to see his face ever again.

I guess I should take you back to the beginning huh?, well it started when we were kids. Naruto was a kid who had been beaten and bruised pretty badly just because fate had intervened with the poor guy. No one ever wanted to talk to him, or talk about him, but if they did it was in hushed tones and always insults. That was until I started talking to him.

"Heya" I sat down beside the orange haired kid on the swing set just outside school. Yep I was training to be a ninja to, not that I was good at it. "Hey" was all he said, I can remember thinking, well what a lousy personality this kid has. Yer we were only five, but I loved English so I had a good set of words in me. "I'm Semi-kun, oh ah Norada Semi" I gave him my biggest smile. What could I do here I was thinking Yay my first friend, and he was all depressive. He looked at me, and for the first time I noticed he actually had a black eye, but behind his black eye, he had sad eyes, lonely eyes. "Uzumaki Naruto" were the words that came from his lips, I noticed the way they sat in a firm line, as if he was ready for spiteful words to be thrown, and his own would come back, maybe with venom that could kill someone, who really knew what he was capable of doing with the words that came from those hard set lips.

I noticed these things because that's what I did, I watched people, because I was never really noticed, I always sat back and watched them from my pale eyes, eyes according to my father, meant I was special. I held out my hand and he shook it. His hands were dirty and rough, like they'd hit the ground several times, when the hand shake broke, a genuine smile which made his eyes close passed on his face. The bell rang behind us. It was class time now, and we raced each other inside.

At the young age it didn't really sink in that people must avoid him for a reason, I mean I certainly thought he was nice. His spiky hair was funny though, but really it didn't make sense why others never sat beside him. I never noticed the odd looks I received, the whispers that followed me by the other children's parents. My dad didn't even like me hanging around him, when I asked why it was always "Because he's trouble." So he mucked up in class now and then but nothing out of the ordinary for a kid right?.

As the school years went on we became close. I watched him grow up. Genin Chuunin Jounin, that's when I started to notice his fascination with a pink haired girl Sakura "Cherry blossom" I remember muttering that under my breath when I first learnt her name, It suited her hair but definitely not her appearance. She was a tomboy you could say, who was trying to be a girl again, but failing.

But that's also the time, I started to notice Sasuke, mind you I think everyone was starting to notice Sasuke, the brooding mysterious type. It annoyed me I guess, I was like him, yet I got no attention except the bad kind, which now that I was older I had started to pick up on. He seemed distant to everyone, and seemed to despise Naruto but what was new there.

This was the year we were all destined to graduate, to become a ninja, and wear those beautiful forehead protectors. but of course it wasn't going to be easy. "Ladies and gentlemen," Our teacher announced "Welcome to the first day of your true training. Everything you have been doing has been a lead up to this day, everything you've been taught, everything you are about to be taught, will determine where you go in life, either forwards." A breif pause "Or backwards" he had our attention, especially Naruto's. I grinned as I watched his eyes become focused, all his life he wanted nothing but to be respected in the Leaf village, well all around to be honest.

"Right now when I call your name, You will all be spilt up into groups of three." The names went down in the list, I new I was going to be somewhere along the bottom. "Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto" I watched my blonde friend closely, his lips where spread ear, to ear. He had been noticing Sakura closely these last few months, it was no surprise that he was happy to be with the girl he had feelings for. "And Sasuke Uchiha" now it was Cherry blossom's turn to grin, but for some reason Naruto didn't look to pleased. My heart began to sink, _of course I wouldn't be with them_ were the only words swimming through my head. _They are the best_I sighed quietly and noticed that I was the only one who hadn't been moved into a group yet, uneven numbers. Why hadn't I seen that before. Was I about the be left behind?.


	2. Unlikely Team

"What can I do with you?" Asked Sensai, but the grin on his face eased my poor heart, lifting it just a tad bit off the ground. "This year, you will join Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto. I spoke to Hokage and he has agreed to this, based upon your skills Norada" I bowed my head

"Thank you so much" I breathed out a sigh of relief and went to sit in the newly form group. Cherry blossom, and emo boy were both pouting, but Naruto with his silly whiskers was grinning "See I told you, nothing to worry about" he chuckled, as if he was so sure that this were to happen. the class continued on, and my mind swirled with thoughts of our future.


End file.
